Das Foto
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Emmy kehrt nach Jahren zurück - und muss feststellen, dass der Professor plötzlich eine adoptierte Tochter hat, die auch noch behauptet, Emmy von irgendwoher zu kennen...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Level5/Nintendo und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Das Foto**

Emmy stand nun schon seit fünf Minuten vor der braunlackierten Tür und starrte auf die Klingel. Sollte sie wirklich auf den Knopf drücken? Oder doch lieber weggehen und so tun, als sei sie nie hier gewesen...

 _Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!_ , fuhr sie sich an. _Du hast schon gegen die schlimmsten Bösewichte gekämpft, da wird es dir ja wohl möglich sein, einen alten Freund zu besuchen!_

Und bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, drückte sie schnell auf den Knopf und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf eine Antwort. Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung war es eine weibliche Stimme, die rief: "Ich geh schon!" Hatte der Professor in den letzten Jahren etwa eine Frau gefunden...?

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung und gleichzeitig großen Verwunderung öffnete ein hübsches Mädchen im Alter von ungefähr 15 Jahren die Tür. "Ja, hallo?", fragte sie freundlich.

"Ich... ähm... ist das das Haus von Professor Layton?", brachte Emmy schließlich hervor.

Das Mädchen nickte, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Ich kenne Sie!", rief sie aus.

Emmy betrachtete das Mädchen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sie nicht kannte. "Sicher?"

"Absolut!", rief das Mädchen aufgeregt. Und noch bevor Emmy etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich das Mädchen auch schon umgedreht und ins Haus hineingerufen: "Professor! Hier ist jemand für Sie!" Leiser zu Emmy sagte sie freundlich: "Kommen Sie doch rein" und schloss hinter ihr die Haustür.

Da stand Emmy nun im Flur und fürchtete, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen war, herzukommen...

"Flora!", erwiderte eine Stimme – und Emmy erkannte sie sofort.

Professor Layton kam eilig die Treppen herunter und schimpfte währenddessen: "Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du die Tür nicht alleine öffnen -" Doch als er im Flur angekommen war und seinen Gast erblickte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Emmy entsetzt an. "Sollst", beendete er seinen Satz und klang seltsam geschockt.

"Professor!", rief das Mädchen, das anscheinend Flora hieß, und lief auf den Professor zu. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sind ja ganz bleich!"

"Es geht schon wieder", murmelte er, ohne Emmy aber aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Hallo, Professor", sagte diese nach einem Moment der Stille schüchtern.

Professor Layton brauchte eine Weile, bevor er sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte, doch schließlich erwiderte er mit einem freudigen Lächeln: „Hallo, Emmy", ging auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Emmy ignorierte diese und fiel ihm ganz einfach um den Hals. Sie konnte hören, wie er einmal glücklich seufzte und die Umarmung dann erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, standen sie kurz unschlüssig voreinander, bevor der Professor sich räusperte und sich dann zu Flora drehte, die unglaublich breit grinste. „Flora, das hier ist meine ehemalige Assistentin Emmy Altava. Emmy, meine adoptierte Tochter Flora."

Flora streckte Emmy offen ihre Hand entgegen und sagte höflich: „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Emmy schüttelte ihre Hand und sagte in ihrer leichten Art: „Und mich erst. Aber bitte nenn mich einfach Emmy, das gefällt mir besser."

Das zauberte Flora ein fröhliches Grinsen ins Gesicht. „Dann freu ich mich, dass du da bist, Emmy. Es ist manchmal so schrecklich langweilig hier, besonders seit Luke weg ist."

„Luke ist weg?!", fragte Emmy bestürzt und blickte zu Professor Layton.

„Er ist nach Amerika gezogen", erwiderte dieser traurig.

„Oh. Warum?"

„Kommen Sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, dann erzähle ich Ihnen alles."

Und Emmy und Flora folgten Professor Layton in den angrenzenden Raum.

„Soll ich uns Tee machen?", fragte Flora höflich.

„Sehr gerne", antwortete der Professor und Emmy nickte.

Flora ging in die Küche, und Emmy und Professor Layton saßen sich gegenüber, betrachteten aufmerksam den anderen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er irgendwann leise und implizierte ihre Gesamtsituation und nicht gerade den aktuellen Moment.

Sie nickte. "Und dir?", fragte sie besorgt und ging damit automatisch auf sein Du ein.

"Ja", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Jetzt schon."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Als sie gerade etwas dazu sagen wollte, kam Flora mit einem Tablett und drei Teetassen herein. Sie stellte es auf den Tisch, verteilte die Tassen und setzte sich schließlich neben Emmy auf das Sofa.

Einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, in der sich jeder nur mit seinem Tee beschäftigte, bis Emmy fröhlich fragte: „Na, nun erzählen Sie mal, Professor – was haben Sie die letzten Jahre so für spannende Abenteuer erlebt?"

Danach war das Eis gebrochen. Fröhlich berichteten der Professor und Flora von ihren Erlebnissen in St. Mystere, Folsense und dem unterirdischen London der „Zukunft".

„Aber seit Luke fort ist, gab es kein neues Rätsel mehr zu knacken", schloss Flora ein wenig geknickt. Dann besann sie sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da", sagte sie freudig und schaute zu Emmy. „Der Professor hat mir alles von euren Abenteuern erzählt."

Bei Emmy schrillten die Alarmglocken. „Alles?", fragte sie schnell und sah zum Professor.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, bevor Flora sich zu ihm drehen konnte. „Natürlich alles", log er laut.

Emmy schenkte ihm dafür ein leises Lächeln.

„Sag mal, wo wohnst du eigentlich?", wollte Flora plötzlich von ihr wissen.

„Ähm…", erwiderte sie. „Einen festen Wohnsitz habe ich noch nicht. Ich übernachte zurzeit in einem Hotel."

„In welchem denn?"

„Ähm… im Mückentopf…" Emmy senkte beschämt den Kopf – es war das günstigste gewesen.

„Im Mückentopf!", rief Flora bestürzt. „Ist das nicht dieses schreckliche, schäbige, unhygienische und gefährliche Hotel am Rand der Stadt! Das geht nicht! Da kannst du nicht bleiben! Bleib doch bei uns!"

Emmy hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Flora", mahnte der Professor leise, aber bestimmt.

„Verzeihung", murmelte das Mädchen. Doch dann regte sich Widerstand in ihr. „Aber, Professor, Emmy kann doch unmöglich dortbleiben! Und wir haben hier doch so viel Platz!"

„Aber das kannst du nicht einfach bestimmen", erwiderte der Professor. „Du musst erst mich und dann Emmy fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist."

Flora machte kurz ein kratzbürstiges Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. „Professor?", fragte sie so lieb und höflich, wie es ihr möglich war. „Darf Emmy bei uns bleiben?"

Professor Layton lachte leise darüber. „Wenn sie möchte, gerne."

Flora drehte sich sofort zu Emmy. „Möchtest du?"

„Ähm… nur, wenn es keine Umstände bereitet", brachte sie hervor. Sie war ein wenig überfordert von der Schnelligkeit der Aktion und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Professor nur zugestimmt hatte, weil Flora ihn so gedrängt hatte…

Flora jubelte.

„Aber nur, bis ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe", fügte Emmy rasch hinzu.

Doch Flora ignorierte das einfach. Sie stand auf, ergriff Emmys Hand und zerrte sie mit sich. „Komm mit!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer."

Kurz bevor Emmy aus dem Wohnzimmer entschwunden war, konnte sie noch Professor Layton einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen, doch dieser wirkte höchst amüsiert über das Ganze.

Flora ging mit ihr in den ersten Stock und zeigte ihr dort einen wunderschönen Raum mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch und selbst einem Kleiderschrank; alles war in warmen Orange- und Brauntönen gehalten – wie das Outfit des Professors – und Emmy entschied, dass dieser Raum perfekt war.

„Ich danke dir", sagte sie und legte ihre Kamera aufs Bett. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Sag mal, woher meintest du eigentlich vorhin an der Haustür, dass du mich kennen würdest? Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" Eigentlich konnte sie sich gut an die Menschen ihrer Umgebung erinnern, doch bei diesem Mädchen kamen keinerlei Bilder in ihr hoch.

Flora kicherte jedoch plötzlich und sagte dann geheimnisvoll: „Komm mit, ich zeig's dir." Sie schlich über den Flur und bedeutete Emmy, still zu sein. Dann öffnete sie die Tür am Ende des Ganges und ging hinein.

Emmy folgte ihr gespannt.

Sie konnte auf den ersten Blick feststellen, dass dies Professor Laytons Büro sein musste: Und zwar nicht an dem Schreibtisch, den tausend Büchern und archäologischen Ausstellungsstücken – sondern an der Unordnung! Wie in seinem Büro in der Universität war alles kreuz und quer verteilt.

Flora stand hinter dem Schreibtisch, der so stand, dass der Professor, wenn er an ihm saß, stets die Tür sehen konnte. „Komm her", sagte sie freundlich.

Emmy befolgte die Anweisung und ging ebenfalls hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Deswegen", beantwortete Flora nun die Frage von eben und deutete auf etwas auf dem Schreibtisch.

Zuerst konnte Emmy in dem Durcheinander nicht genau erkennen, was das junge Mädchen meinte, doch schließlich erkannte sie einen Bilderrahmen, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Mit einem Foto – von ihr…

Emmy war sprachlos. Der Professor hatte ein Bild von ihr auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen?! Warum?

„Als ich es das erste Mal sah, habe ich den Professor nach der Frau auf dem Bild gefragt", meinte Flora. „Doch er antwortete nur traurig, dass sie ein verlorener Teil seiner Vergangenheit sei, von dem er noch nicht Abschied nehmen konnte."

Emmy wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte, und schwieg daher ganz untypisch für sie. Es schien, als habe der Professor nie mehr mit ihrer Rückkehr gerechnet…

„Emmy?", fragte Flora nun vorsichtig. „Was ist damals passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Emmy seufzte einmal schwer, doch dann antwortete sie leise: „Ich habe den Professor verraten. Warum, will ich im Moment nicht sagen, aber es tat mir so sehr leid, doch es ging leider nicht anders. Danach konnte ich nicht mehr bleiben, auch wenn er meinte, dass er mir nicht böse wär. Aber ich war es einfach nicht mehr wert, seine Assistentin zu sein…" Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr die Tränen kamen, sagte sie schnell: „Entschuldige mich" und eilte zurück in das Gästezimmer. Dort schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich aufs Bett und fing an, leise zu schluchzen, als die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an damals erneut in ihr hochstieg.

Doch sie hatte ihr Leben lang gelernt, stark zu bleiben, und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis die Tränen wieder versiegt waren, und als Flora eine halbe Stunde später an ihre Tür klopfte, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass das Abendessen bereit war, war Emmy schon wieder ganz die Alte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Flora besorgt, als sie zusammen hinunter in die Küche gingen.

Emmy nickte zuversichtlich. „Aber bitte nichts dem Professor sagen, ja?"

„Ist gut."

Das Abendessen verlief recht fröhlich, da jedem noch ein paar erfreuliche Anekdoten von früheren Abenteuern einfielen. Dass die Zeit rasant verging, bemerkten sie nicht.

„Huch", sagte Professor Layton irgendwann erstaunt, als er zufällig auf seine Armbanduhr geschaute. „Jetzt ist es aber spät geworden! Am besten wir gehen sofort schlafen."

Widerwillig murrten Flora und Emmy und baten um ein paar Minuten mehr, doch der Professor blieb streng. Also wünschten sich alle eine Gute Nacht, trotteten in ihre Schlafzimmer, machten sich bettfertig und legten sich schlafen.

 _Wenn man denn schlafen könnte…_ , dachte Emmy missmutig. Sie beschloss, sich noch ein Glas Wasser zu genehmigen, stand daher auf und schlich hinunter. Verwundert bemerkte sie, dass das Licht im Flur noch brannte. Gerade als sie in die Küche gehen wollte, kam Professor Layton aus einem der anderen Räume und sah sie.

„Alles in Ordnung, Emmy?", fragte er besorgt und trat zu ihr.

„Ja, ja", versicherte sie schnell. „Ich wollte nur noch etwas trinken, wenn das okay ist?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er.

Dann standen sie schweigend voreinander, bis es Emmy nicht mehr aushielt und sie flüsterte: „Bist du mir eigentlich noch böse?" Sie musste nicht erklären, worum es ging; sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich dir nie wirklich böse war. Du hast mir die Umstände erläutert und damit war die Sache für mich vom Tisch."

Emmy blickte schweigend auf den Boden.

„Und trotzdem bist du gegangen", stellte Hershel sachlich fest. „Doch nun bist du wieder hier. Bedeutet das, dass du dir mittlerweile selbst vergeben hast?"

„Ich werde mir nie vergeben können, für das, was ich dir und Luke angetan habe!", rief sie sogleich und sah ihn bestürzt an. Schon wieder kamen ihr die Tränen und sie wischte sie ärgerlich fort. Was war denn nur los mit ihr?!

Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass sie in den Arm genommen wurde, und schmiegte sich sogleich eng an Hershel. Vehement versuchte sie, ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen, und das Gefühl, dass er sie festhielt und ihr über die Haare strich, half dabei.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, meine Liebe", sagte er irgendwann. „Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und versuche, dir selbst zu vergeben. Alle anderen haben das schön längst getan. Du bist die einzige, der dieser Schritt noch fehlt."

Sie nickte gegen seine Brust.

„Gut", sagte er erleichtert. Dann hielt er sie auf Armeslänge, blickte ihr fest in die Augen und verkündete optimistisch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie nickte und konnte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zum Vorschein bringen.

„Gut", wiederholte er.

„Danke", sagte Emmy.

„Sehr gern geschehen", erwiderte Hershel.

Sie lächelten sich eine Weile einfach nur an, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Du hast ein Foto von mir auf deinem Schreibtisch?"

Dem Professor schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. "Ähm... woher... wieso..." Dann schien es ihm selbst einzufallen und er seufzte schwer: "Flora."

"Die Frage, die jetzt bleibt", sagte Emmy und sah ihn ernst an, "ist, warum es dort steht."

Das Rot auf seinen Wangen färbte sie sogar noch ein wenig dunkler. "Ähm... ähm... ist das nicht offensichtlich?", stammelte er schließlich und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu seiner ehemaligen Assistentin.

Diese grinste bis über beide Ohren und gab ihrem ehemaligen Vorsitzenden einen schnellen Kuss mitten auf die Wange.

Er sah sie fassungslos an, was sie nur zum leisen Kichern brachte.

Danach war es eine ganze Weile vollkommen still. Hershel und Emmy sahen sich nur an, betrachteten jedes Detail des anderen, das sie in den letzten Jahren so sehr vermisst hatten.

"Jetzt küssen Sie sie endlich!", rief da plötzlich jemand.

Professor Layton sah hoch zum Treppengeländer des ersten Stockes und erwiderte wütend: "Flora! Eine Lady spioniert nicht!"

Flora ließ sich davon aber gar nicht beeindrucken und lief nur kichernd in ihr Zimmer.

Während der Professor nur den Kopf über dieses Mädchen schüttelte, spürte er plötzlich weiche, warme Lippen auf den seinen. Er seufzte erleichtert und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als sie sich irgendwann wieder voneinander lösten, standen sie Stirn an Stirn voreinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

"Komm mit, meine Liebe", sagte er irgendwann und sah sie liebevoll an. "Machen wir uns noch schnell eine Tasse Tee." Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr in die Küche.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen herzukommen, entschied Emmy mehr als glücklich.

Flora lag oben in ihrem Bett und sah breit lächelnd die Decke an. Sie war froh, dass die mysteriöse Frau vom Foto des Professors doch noch aufgetaucht war. Der Professor hatte ihr nicht viel von dieser hübschen Frau erzählen wollen, aber Flora wusste, dass sie ihm viel bedeuten musste – und dass sie keine dumme oder schreckliche Person sein könnte, sonst würde schließlich kein Bild von ihr auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Ihr erster Eindruck von Emmy war auf jeden Fall positiv.

Flora freute sich schon jetzt darauf, mit dieser Frau Freundschaft zu schließen.

ENDE.


End file.
